


Yondu's Entertainment

by ShyFicWriter



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Boyfriends, Embarrassment, Gen, Meet the Family, Parent Yondu Udonta, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyFicWriter/pseuds/ShyFicWriter
Summary: You met a boy and decided to show him around the ship while it was docked. Yondu decides to have some fun.
Relationships: Yondu Udonta & Original Character(s), Yondu Udonta & Reader
Kudos: 16





	Yondu's Entertainment

“Who’s that?” Yondu asked from behind you, startling you into turning around.

“Oh- uh- this is just Lucas,” you respond, sheepishly, gesturing to the boy in front of you.

“Uh, hello, sir.” Lucas said just as nervously, but trying to feign confidence in the intimidating presence of Yondu. He extended his hand to shake, but awkwardly pulled back once it was clear that Yondu wasn’t going to take it.

“What’s he doin’ on my ship?” Yondu asked, his eyes narrowed as if inspecting the boy.

“Oh, well I met him in the market and I thought since we were docked here it might be cool to show him around…?” You winced as you finished your sentence, unsure now if you were going to be in trouble for bringing this boy aboard.

Yondu looked at you both in silence for a few moments, assessing the situation. It seemed you were smitten with the boy, and Yondu wasn’t sure he was exactly thrilled with that. However, he knew that if he forbade you to see him it would only make you act out and want him more. The wheels started turning in his head as he realized just what he could do about this, and a grin formed on his lips.

“Lucas, eh?” Yondu drawled, staring the boy in the eyes.

“Yes, sir?” Lucas looked at the captain wide eyed, and this amused Yondu.

“So ya like my little munchkin here, huh?”

You face immediately started to grow hot. No. Absolutely not. He was not doing this.

Lucas stammered and looked at you, unsure what to say, “I-uh… I think so.”

“You think so?” Yondu said in an accusatory tone.

Lucas tried to recover. “Ah, yes. Yes I do, sir.”

“I suppose I can see why, she’s a pretty little thing, isn’t she?” He said this with a shit eating grin as he reached forward to pinch your cheeks like a toddler. “Don’t ya think?”

You smacked him away and he almost burst out laughing at the death glare you gave him. 

Lucas, however, looked like he didn’t know what to do. Was this a trap? If he said yes was this blue man going to hurt him for looking at you like that? If he said no would he be yelled at for insulting you? He chose the safe way out. “Yeah, she’s great. Seems really cool.”

“Yup. She’s definitely ‘cool.’” Yondu said, before adding, “Say, I should tell ya about this one time when she was a youngin-”

“OH-KAY…” You abruptly cut him off, waving your hand and moving in between Lucas and Yondu to face Lucas. “We should probably go-”

“Aw what’s the matter, pumpkin?” Yondu grinned wider, pulling you towards him and holding you in a side arm hug before spidering his fingers into your ribs. “I thought ya liked stories?”

To your embarrassment you squealed and laughed like a child, squirming in his grip to get free. “Stop! Cut it out!” you whine through hysterical giggles. You couldn’t believe he was doing this. You wanted to die. Actually, no. You wanted to kill him. Slowly and most painfully.

He stopped almost just as soon as he began and you punched him in the arm, your face completely flushed. “Not cool!”

Satisfied, Yondu just grinned at you and Lucas before stating he better go check on the crew. As he walked away he yelled back a final request that made you want to turn invisible, and you internally vowed to never speak to Yondu again. “Ya better keep the door open! I’m gonna check!”

Lucas looked at you, and despite a blush creeping into his own cheeks, attempted to make you feel better. “You have a really cute laugh, by the way.” he said, smiling. You smiled back and decided to finish showing him around and attempt to forget what just happened.

You eventually did speak to Yondu again.


End file.
